


#ponderingNOTplotting

by Lucifuge5, ro_mm_ck



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Not!Fic, Polyamory, Twitter, v triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Twitter not!fic Bandom version of <em>Singin' in the Rain</em> with Frank/Jamia + Frank/Gerard. Featuring Ray, Mikeyway, FREDDIE MERCURY and Jennifer Tilly. In short, CRACK NOT!FIC OF WIN!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#ponderingNOTplotting

**Author's Note:**

> tweeted this: Seriously bandom. Somebody make a Singing in the Rain AU. And the rest was cracky history. \o/!

**@cee_m** and this has me thinking about V relationships. Not EVERYBODY has to be in love. Just envisioning Jamia trying to kiss Gee. And CRAACKING up laughing because it doesn't work at all.

 

 **@lucifugefive** Hee! and Gee being all "what are you doing?" and Jamia GETTING IT and being like "dude, if you're cool with the V, LET'S DO IT!"

 

 **@cee_m** it's just something you really rarely see. Usually it's everybody loves everybody or we all hate each other. Dammit @lucifugefive the longer I watch this the more I want this. COME ON people you know you want to write a Frank=Don, Gerard=Kathy,Jamia=Cosmo Jamia/Frank, Frank/Gerard V relationship. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.

 

 **@lucifugefive** Yeah. And, well, sometimes V makes more sense or would add a oomph to something expected. Like, what if Frank's the one who might need convincing? He wants and cares for both Jamia and Gee and, to a certain extent, all he knows is that he has to make a choice. What if the 'choice' was a window into something new? #ponderingNOTplotting

 

 **@cee_m** and there'd be all of this like "we live in the public eye" stuff and there's no way people would accept this and AAAANGST

 

 **@lucifugefive** true. OTOH, lots of "single" dudes live together for some time. Or, like, sod it, no explanations are given and the public sort of "forgets" about it. And, like, Jamia (who's their main writer) usually crashes at their place 'cause they work at all hrs in the PM. I dunno. I guess I'm a ~delicate flower~ when thinking about angst. #magicalhandwave #stillponderingNOTplotting

 

 **@cee_m** No I like it. Because it would really be easy to handwave a lot of that because of their profession. And if it were modern, People sort of expect actors/writers to be random and weird. I'm not a fan of a whole lot of angst either. #squeemish . although I kind of love the idea of Frank and Gee in suits with waistcoats... but that might just be me

 

 **@lucifugefive** No, that's a kicky idea. And, if someone wrote ~sexy times~, they could put Jamia in one of Frank's suits. #HOT #ponderingNOTplotting

 

 **@cee_m** In just his pants and the vest... unf...

 

 **@lucifugefive** and wearing a fedora tilted just so. UNF indeed.

 

 **@cee_m** Yep. Now picturing Jamia in a pair of Don!Frank's pants with his vest and fedora on...

 

 **@lucifugefive** Maybe Gee's looking at the daily rushes or something and he talks the dialogue, starts singing when Lena onscreen does too, doesn't think that anyone's listening. BUT someone IS!!! It isn't Frank (who is in wardrobe) but RAY? One of the producers? Mikeyway's directing the picture (that's how Gee and Frank meet, actually. Because of mikeyway throwing a party for cast and crew)

 

 **@cee_m** ooooh Raaaay! Yes. He was listening to Gee sing and thinks he sounds just like a blues/jazz singer.

 

 **@lucifugefive** and Ray FLIPS OUT! 'cause he KNOWS Lena isn't good. So he sneaks a peek into the room and has to do a double take at GEE SINGING! Ray's getting CHILLS and he's all HOLY MOTHER, THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE WAY TO SAVE THE PICTURE! \o/!!!

 

 **@cee_m** RIGHT. And Gee knows that Lena is going to lose her shit and that there's no way Frank is going to go for it. (before all of the dating and sexy times stuff happens) and then he meets Frank. (who has been looking for him after... after what? How did they meet?) and why does Lena hate Gerard? Hmm... for Lena... I really feel like we've got to pick somebody. Someone ridiculous

 

 **@lucifugefive** How Frank and Gee met: Gee was at Mikeyway's party 'cause, you know, Waybros. :P Frank wasn't into the party circuit BUT he knew Mikeyway from Jersey. He didn't meet Gee at the party per se. Just kinda kept catching glimpses of this delicate-looking DUDE and not getting a chance to talk to him. But then, he saw the same guy dropping Mikeyway off and asked Mikeyway who went all EYEBROWS? EYEBROWS! and introduced them himself a couple of days later. Frank was flirty and Gee kept sassyin' it up. It was v., v. cute. Then, Jamia showed up and Gee sorta deflated? 'cause he saw Frank go all HI, JAMIA! and :DDD. BUT THEN, Jamia was all friendly and Gee kinda got accustomed to hanging out with both or (occasionally) with each one on his own.

 

 **@cee_m** and mikey is this big deal in hollywood so everybody goes but people barely know he HAS a brother.

 

 **@cee_m** So Gee gets all comfortable with the two of them and then Frank and Jamia drag him to this BIG to do for the studio and he ends up shoving "Lena" into a fountain or something and Frank's so stunned that he's silent so Gee thinks Frank and Jamia are mad at him.

 

 **@lucifugefive** and Gee's like, "oh, but I thought you guys were together?" And Frank sort of squints at him and Jamia rolls her eyes. Frank's all "I CAN'T STAND LENA but I can't break the contract so..."

 

 **@cee_m** So Lina or Lena *looks it up* Lina. Hmmm. Someone who looks like they would be like a mob lady or something because I feel like the mob could be the type of movies they're famous for. Frank Iero mob boss.

 

 **@lucifugefive** OK, I've certainly cracked 'cause my mind went to Jennifer Tilly. XD!

 

 **@cee_m** OMG WOULD BE SO PERFECT. OMG OMG OMG

 

 **@lucifugefive** Ah, but Frank's movies are all about how he's the anti-hero (like a guy who *could've* been a mob boss but was too good-hearted)

 

 **@cee_m** Yes. Or he's a law man pretending to be a mob boss. Blah blah blah and falls in love with Jennifer.

 

 **@lucifugefive** Well, Jennifer *could* be bad but she wants to be "good" (though it doesn't suit her). Anyhoo, she HAS to be in Mikeyway's movie and, it's not like she's HORRIBLE but her voice isn't quite...there. SOMEHOW, Gee's voice dubbed over hers works like magic.

 

 **@cee_m** OMG it's perfect because Ray works with Mikey and Gee is in the back room talking over her when everyone else is freaking out over her horrible voice and he's been play acting his entire life but nobody ever let him be a girl before so he's never shown anyone but Mikey. But he's saying her lines along with her and when it gets to the song Ray finally gets so frustrated that he just turns it off and then Gee's voice is the only one singing.

 

 **@lucifugefive** And Mikeyway--who's been distracted by the long legs of one chorus girl called Alicia Simmons--is all "ah, yeah, Gee's done that since we were kids."

 

 **@cee_m** and Ray's all... And you failed to mention this WHY?! Gee could do this. He could BE Jennifer.

 

 **@lucifugefive** but CRISIS OF CONFIDENCE! Gee's feeling a little conflicted 'cause he wants to be a DRAMATIC ACTOR like Sir Lawrence Olivier ~randomness~

 

 **@cee_m** OOOOOOH... *claps excitedly*

 

 **@lucifugefive** So just HOW does Toro convinces Gee to dub for Jennifer???????

 

 **@cee_m** I think Frank does it. Like Ray talks to Jamia about Gerard and how they're friends and that it'll be so amazing. And Jamia goes to Frank and they come up with a PLOT to get Gee to do it. "It's a way to get your foot in the door! And you can learn more about being in movies and there's no way you can sing like a woman in movies and here's your chance"

 

 **@lucifugefive** He gives Gee a dose of the the PATENTED FRANK IERO DREAMY EYES OF WHOA! Gee tries (gorram it, HE TRIES TO RESIST!!!) Not a spoiler: Gee folds like a folding thing. Jamia's the only one in the world who's immune to the PATENTED FRANK IERO DREAMY EYES OF WHOA

 

 **@cee_m** she's seen them since they were kids and she just rolls her eyes at Frank. and finally Jamia says "Mikey's in trouble." and that's all it takes.

 

 **@lucifugefive** (WTG, JAMIA!)

 

 **@cee_m** She's seen the two of them together. She knows that Gerard and Mikey would walk through fire for each other. HELLS YEAH!!! So Frank and Gee are in the room recording really late nights and things start getting all adorable and shmoopy

 

 **@lucifugefive** So then, Gerard has to go into the recording studio LATE AT NIGHT since he's dubbing the lines in seekrit from, um, everyone else other than Frank, Jamia, Ray, Mikeyway, maybe Alicia? He takes to the part by wearing DARK SUNGLASSES and taking singing lessons with world renowned singing teacher Freddie Mercury (why not, right?) Sometimes, when Gerard's all full of doubts and feeling silly for this, Freddie does something fabulous and they have a laugh. CUE MONTAGE OF AWESOMENESS INCLUDING: FREDDIE AND GEE HIGH-KICKING AND DIVAING IT UP ALL OVER THE PLACE. :D?

 

 **@cee_m** LOL! I love it. YES. "Beautiful girls..." LOL.

 

 **@lucifugefive** and Freddie KNOWS a thing or two about romance. ;__; SO, one night, he makes Gee sing one of the main romance songs AT THE SAME TIME THAT FRANK'S DUE TO WALK IN AND FRANK? HE'S FUCKING BLOWN AWAY AND TOTALLY *________* ABOUT GEE'S VOICE!!

 

 **@cee_m** yeah because he hadn't heard it before!! He was just convincing Gee because he didn't want to lose his job.

 

 **@lucifugefive** or maybe he's only heard bits and pieces but not, like, a full song with ALL OF GEE'S EMOTING BEHIND IT. It's transcendental.

 

 **@cee_m** And he's sitting in front of the mic smiling with his eyes closed singing. and Frank watches him sing and has never seen Gerard look so happy and calm and HIMSELF before.

 

 **@lucifugefive** The room starts to feel hot. Staring at Gee singing, Freddie accompanying on piano, Frank's heart flutters. So the song comes to an end and everyone's quiet. Freddie closes the piano and gets up, winking at Frank as he leaves. Gee's still caught in the moment and so he nods, eyes still closed, when Freddie says good-night.

 

 **@cee_m** And it goes from Gee just enjoying singing about being in love to singing about "giving everything" and Frank is like BIG EYES *HAPPY SIGH* HAPPIEST SIGH.

 

 **@lucifugefive** DAAAAAM!!! *wipes brow* FRANK DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE

 

 **@cee_m** So yeah it goes from being heart eyes to being well look at that boner in my pants... LOL.

 

 **@lucifugefive** \hive-mind/! because now that it's just the two of them, Frank's all "hello, boner!

 

 **@cee_m** And Gee seems to still be hearing music. He's lain his head on his arm as Freddie finished playing out the end of the song... and so it takes him a minute to come out of where he went while he was singing which Freddie's used to and he opens his eyes and finds Frank staring at him from the doorway.

 

 **@lucifugefive** Gee's blushing hard--possibly with embarrassment at 'getting caught'--but there's also pride and something else that's both delicate and FIERCE. Other than Jamia (especially in unguarded moments like when she's waking up in the morning), Frank's never seen anything  
so beautiful. #FEEEEEEEEEEEELINGS

 

 **@cee_m** OMG. I cannot stop smiling right now just all of this waking up of feelings and Gerard being soft and beautiful and strong.

 

 **@lucifugefive** So Frank goes "Um, yeah, well, that was fantastic. I mean, *you* were fantastic and, like, wow." Frank's tonguetiedness has NOTHING to do with the WAVE of FEEEEEEEEEEELINGS and the heat in his stomach and how much he WANTS to kiss, fuck, touch, lick Gee...

 

 **@cee_m** I'm divided right now. Does this go to him kissing Gee? Also, have Frank and Jamia gotten together yet? How does that happen?

 

 **@lucifugefive** LET'S MAKE THEM PINE FOR EACH OTHER FOR JUUUUUST A LITTLE BIT. Y/MFY?

 

 **@cee_m** YES YES YES. Because everything with Gerard is so amazing and new and Gerard is making Jamia have all of this jealousy... she's never had with any of the other people Frank's dated. And she doesn't have a clue where it's all coming from.

 

 **@lucifugefive** Frank and Jamia *are* together at this point. Not openly but Gee saw them kissing one time he left his notes in the writer's bungalow that Jamia shares w/ Dewees. So he's all "OMG, FRAAANK!" but he also respects Jamia and the ship Frank has with her so he pulls back.

 

[Frank and Gee *finally* kiss, they start getting serious]

 

 **@cee_m** and meanwhile Hot sex and awesomeness between Gee and Frank and oooh Maybe Jamia starts dating someone because she knows gee and frank are pretty perfect for each other so she knows she needs to move on and Frank gets Like PISSED and Gerard's like "Why can't you admit that you love her, too!?" and Frank's LIke "no no no I love you. this isn't about us!" And gerard's all "Well it is possible to love more than one person at a time, ya know!?:

 

 **@lucifugefive** SILLY FRANK! :P SO, one day, Freddie sits Frank's down and has a man-to-man talk with him. Sure, Freddie is rooting for Frank and Gee to be together but he ALSO shows Frank that he CAN open his heart to both Gee AND Jamia. And then, Freddie smacks some more sense into Frank. Meanwhile, Mikeyway just listens to Gee talk and talk and talk. It's how Gee works things out in his head. #waybros

 

 **@cee_m** I love Waybros. Waybros is my jam. So Mikey's listening to Gerard going ON and ON about it. And Jamia is kind of noodling it out in her own head too. To see if she can share Frank with someone who gets under his skin as much as Gerard does. and then Frank has a six week gig on Broadway and has to go away from the two of them for a bit. SO. SOUL SEARCHING.

 

 **@lucifugefive** Frank has a good time on Broadway but he misses both Jamia and Gee and he sends them both flowers separately and pines.

 

 **@cee_m** And Gee and Jamia hang out and Gee asks her to help because she's the only GIRL friend he's got out there and they do the shopping song and dance and the confessing thing and oooh maybe even the trying kissing thing and that's when they realize that it's gonna be okay between the three of them. Jamia and Gerard figure it out. They realize that they don't lose anything by the other being a part of the relationship.

 

 **@lucifugefive** Yeah. They connect in a different way that they connect with Frank.

 

 **@cee_m** oooooh \0/ and we could also get Gee into one of her dresses... because while he doesn't want to have sex w/ her she's lovely.

 

 **@lucifugefive** damn, hive mind! I was going to say that maybe, juuuust maybe Gee kinda wakes up this one day EARLY (or, like, early for HIM) just so he can talk with Jamia while Frank sleeps. And he's all NERVOUS 'cause, fuck, it's one thing to ask your boyfriend's girlfriend to share, well, the boyfriend. It's a WHOLE 'nother thing to ask her if she could help her boyfriend's BOYFRIEND in dressing up in women's clothing. And, like, it's not a ~sexual~ thing for Jamia but she's all OOOOOH, YEAH! and *_______*

 

 **@cee_m** I just ran around my kitchen squeeing.

 

 **@lucifugefive** and then she goes shopping with Gee *insert pretext of shopping for a distant cousin who just HAPPENS to have the same measurements as Gee ~HANDWAVE~*

 

 **@cee_m** lol. Yes. And they are friends and awesome together and theres undergarments and

 

 **@lucifugefive** lol lol lol. Ahem. So, you know, somehow they end up talking to a VERY HELPFUL salesclerk (Brendon) who's all "I know of PLACES where an INTERESTED person could find CLOTHING" and then he high-fives Jamia. (Gerard's blushing but SO HAPPY OMG!)

 

 **@cee_m** yes yes yes. Brendon!!! And then they have to come up with a day to dress him all up when Jamia has somewhere to be so

 

 **@lucifugefive** and THEN THERE'S AN AWESOME PART WHERE SHE TEACHES HIM ALL ABOUT WEARING MAKEUP. *_______* Mind you, Gee's IS VERY NERRRRVOUS. LIke, what if Frank doesn't like him dressed up as a girl? This is something that he hasn't shared with anyone other than Mikeyway and now Jamia. But it's ~different~ when it comes to someone who you're into. It takes a few trips to the shop Brendon recommended (run by Vicky T and Pete Wentz). And Vicky's all "let me get you some garters and a corset" while Pete makes small talk about what Mikeyway's been up to. The undergarments that the store offers are QUALITY STUFF and Gee's all tensed up, chewing on his hangnails and feeling like he's flipping every which way. So then, Vicky T brings this AMAZING black silk set and Jamia hugs Gee and tells him that she thinks "Frank will like that" in a totally reassuring tone. And Gee slides his hands over the corsetry, takes a deep breath and takes the clothes (including the red dress) and heads into the dressing room.

 

 **@cee_m** OMG. I want this. I want this so hard. I kind of want Gee to tell her that if he has to do this then so does she so she gets in the dressing room and comes out in the vest/pants/fedora combo Pete and Vicky T are like "Shit I'd fuck you both." and they laugh and it's bonding and stuff.

 

 **@lucifugefive** #socute

 

 **@cee_m** yaaaaay. And frank is kind of weirded but happy that they are spending so much time together. And they start to make Frank plans. Jamia knows that she's going to have to talk Frank into some of this so she's gonna star and then she has her own stint in NYC so they plan some Gee/Frank time for them to get their feet under them as a couple. and when she comes back she and Frank have Frank/Jamia time and the vest/hat comes out and DAYUM.

 

 **@lucifugefive** Last time Gee and Frank had fun in bed, he smudged a little kohl around his eyes. Enough to enhance them, but not super-obvious

 

 **@cee_m** Just to kind of test the waters there and Frank can't *quite* figure out why Gee looks different or why he's acting more sure of himself but he really likes it. Gee gets bolder and starts wearing the stockings under his pants  & it just FEELS different

 

[One day, Frank goes home after work...]

 

 **@lucifugefive** and he is all hey, Jamia (Gee's away in his room putting himself together) and there's Frank/Jamia kissage and making out and maybe something naughty. AHEM. So, a car shows up to pick up Jamia and take her to the airport and THAT'S when Frank's all "where's Gee?" And Jamia's all "Oh, Gee's around." and smiles kinda flirty.

 

 **@cee_m** And Frank is ALL confused and tries to talk to Jamia about if she's seen Gee with anybody...

 

 **@lucifugefive** see, this kind of angst? Yeah, I can deal with. So, Jamia leaves and Frank's all sadfaced.... *pets him*

 

 **@cee_m** because it's really happy angst that the reader know is going to be resolved and it's going to be HOT!

 

[Frank goes into the laundry room for ~random reason~]

 

 **@cee_m** and see's makeup that's not stage makeup on gee's clothes and maybe has like a freakout where he thinks Gee wants to bring someone into their relationship or he's seeing somebody or something. but then he comes home from the set and there's Gee all made up in a red flapper dress and heels with lined stockings and bright red lips...

 

 **@lucifugefive** Oooh! I like that!!! UUUUUUUUNF!

 

...and that's where both and I started to nod off. My guess is that the story would keep to the movie line in that Gee gets discovered and goes on having a great career in a Hollywood duo with Frank. They do a few comedies where Gerard keeps "rescuing" Frank from falling for a femme fatale or two. Then, they go to Europe and crank out a few thrillers/film noirs. Jamia co-writes the scripts with Dewees.

Behind the scenes, the V triad holds steady. Jamia is cool-headed enough to deal with Frank's occasional temper, Gerard being a great friend/shoulder to Jamia and Frank knows how to soothe Gerard during his nervous/anxious moments when he thinks he's not "good enough" to do the big time Hollywood actor gig.

Mikeyway eventually proposes to Alicia (after a LOLarious incident involving tap dance shoes) and goes on to win 3 Oscars for directing (all for Frank + Gee films). Ray manages to tap into his love of music by helping write the score for some of Mikeyway's films (with that famous Chicago singer-songwriter Patrick Stump.) One day, he meets Christa, a Director of Cinematography who's also from New Jersey, and falls head over heels for her. 

In short, HAPPY ENDINGS FOR EVERYONE! :D!


End file.
